Disruption
by silly.bella17
Summary: The Vampire Kingdom has new rulers. The Hale sisters; taking down the royal guard in the 1800’s they began a new era of vampires in Europe. The Hale sisters; Isabella, Mary Alice and Rosalie are known for their beauty and powers, but most of all their....
1. Summary

Okay I am thinking of a new story, here is my full summary let me know if it interests any of you and give me ideas of what they could do to each other XD

The Vampire Kingdom has new rulers. The Hale sisters; taking down the royal guard in the 1600's they began a new era of vampire in Europe. The Hale sisters; Isabella, Mary Alice and Rosalie are known for their beauty and powers, but most of all their attitude.  
While Europe was being taken over by new rulers the new world was building a kingdom of their own. The Cullen brothers; Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen are known for their immaturity, pranks and pride. The two creators of the most powerful vampires in existence fall in love. What happens when the Hale's and Cullen's are thrown together under one castle. OOC cannon pairs ExB, JxA, ExR, ExC,


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story… This will be one of my more enjoyable stories to write since the story is OOC but don't worry the cannon pairs will still be there. Because I am a mean person I will request 10 or more reviews per chapter before I up date. If I get a good chunk of reviews I will be more inclined to right longer and better chapters. I know with my last story "I'll follow you into the dark" I received some amazing reviews and loyal fans making my writing more enjoyable due to the constant reassurance that they loved my story.**

**So to summaries more reviews = long and better chapters.**

**xoxo**

Chapter One: Conflicts and Arguments (Bella's POV)

"I hate having to do royal duties" Mary Alice Hale called from her room. Alice was the middle Hale sister having short black ink hair. She was wearing a dark purple cape with a black dress underneath. The dress was floor length with a low neckline, the dress held to her petite frame, it was the same color as her cloak around her shoulders. Though she was small, reaching a height of only 4'10" she scared the crap out of the entire guard. The doors from the balcony flew open from a gust of wind, the sky had darkened and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. The ones who knew her called her a pixie because of her hyper behavior. The ones outside the immediate family called her The Wind Tempest. When Alice entered a room under official royal duty she would cause the doors to fly open due to the wind creating a small tornado in the room. Alice did not have wanted to attend the meeting today it was no doubt that today would be like most. She held the ability to manipulate the wind and weather and when she was mad she took full advantage to show her hatred towards the guards.

"We all hate it Alice but we deal with it" Rosalie came in wearing a long red halter dress with slits up both sides of her gown. She wore with it a black cloak over her shoulders. "Remember you're the one who wanted to start a new era of vampires," Rose quotes her. She was the oldest Hale sister with a height of 5'9" with long straight blond hair. Her eyes were red with splashes of orange and yellow. Like Alice, Rose had the ability to manipulate an element but instead of the air she manipulated fire. When she was pissed it would end up resulting in something or someone be engulfed in flames, and when Rose got mad it resulted in me dousing the fire. That was why she was given the name Hell's Fury.

My name was Isabella Hale and I was known as the Ice Queen. I was the youngest of my sisters with a height of only 5'4". I had long brown hair that fell into ringlets at my waist. My eyes were blue due to my power of being able to control the element of water and ice. I stood in front of the mirror fixing my dress. I wore my white floor length dress and midnight blue cloak. .

"Ladies, I am sure there will be time to play with your appearance later but right now there are problems in the world that need to be resolved" I stated sliding a pair of heels on. Appearance at the castle was upmost importance. We walked out of the royal apartments to the throne room.

As we passed the storm gained in strength. People in corridor bowed to us as we passed or saw we were coming and the ducked into another corridor. We were the most feared rulers at the time but most respected. We enforced the law but we were kind and sweet-hearted.

Alice threw the doors open scaring our advisors and bodyguards. I scowled at her and she returned my look with a smug expression. Rolling my eyes I took my thrown to the right of Rosalie and furthest from Alice.

Aro, Marcus and Caius came to the front of us opening their books they began to update us with the world around the small castle in Volterra.

"There has been progress with the newborn outbreak in England. We have located the creator and we are holding him accountable for his actions. How would like to proceed?" Aro asked looking to Rosalie.

She leaned further in her seat. "How many creations have there been?" she raised her eyebrow causing Aro to cower away.

"Ms. Hale there has been seven creations" Aro stated.

"Alice please tell Aro how we will proceed with this matter" Rose turned to look at Alice. Rosalie was the figurehead of the European Vampire kingdom; everything that happened must go through her. Alice was in charge of punishment and procedure. I was in charge of making and enforcing new laws.

"I would like the creator to be brought to the castle and we will deal with his consequences from there. Is this his first offence?" Alice inquired.

"No Ms. Hale this is second offence he had exposed himself to a human three years ago." Marcus said taking a step back waiting for the rage from Rosalie to come.

"Why were we not told of this offence?" I asked before Rosalie could yell.

"It was dealt privately with the new world kingdom" Aro had stated. "He lived in Europe for the last 70 years and he left to the new world where he returned shortly after his exposure to the human"

"I would like him to come in still there are consequences to his actions and will need to be dealt with. I would like the newborns to be found and brought as well to learn the laws. I would also like to get in touch with the new world kingdom to see how the proceeded with the issue" Alice stated. "Bella we will need you to explain the rules to each of them" I nodded and we continued to the next agenda.

"The annual masquerade ball is coming up, which families will be invited?" Alice asked moving to one of her favorite topics. The atmosphere calmed when the topic had moved to one, which pleased us.

"The Denali's, The Nomad's, The Tudor's…" the list continued as Aro spoke.

"Ms. Hale" A knock came from the grand door. "Ms. Esme would like to join the room is this allowed?" Felix had called from the door. Rosalie nodded and Esme appeared she was glowing in delight.

"Aw Ms. Esme we were just discussing the up coming ball next month" Aro said in a cheerier voice. She nodded coming further into the room.

"Ladies I would like to invite some of the royal guard of the new world to join the masquerade ball next month" she sat in a chair next to Aro.

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie growled. "They have no taste nor manners and were unable to maintain the laws we have put in place for the last three hundred years" She breathed deeply closing her eyes trying not to set something or someone in flames. I had my power ready to act at a moments notice.

"Rosalie, I am insisting that you do so" Esme's voice rose with authority. Her eyes darkened slightly around her bright topaz eyes. Then without warning her she grinned up at the three of us "If you choose not to invite them, that is fine but they will becoming to live here with us."

"Over my burned ashes" Rosalie growled darkly. Within seconds the tapestry went into flames. Our advisors fled the room in fear while our bodyguards stepped closer to us in fear of attack.

I sighed and doused the tapestry. Rosalie whipped her head to look at me her dark look being mirrored in my features. We held each other's glares before she huffed and turned back to Esme with a calmer tone in her voice, but there was still an edginess to it.

"Mother, why would the guard from the new world wish to come her. They have duties over there to fulfill as well two rulers could not coexist in the same castle when Rosalie is here" Alice giggled. Rosalie slapped Alice in the back of the head.

Alice eyes grew dark and another flash of lightning could be seen through the windows. "Enough!" I shouted. Clearly I was the calmest of the sisters. "Mother please explain the importance of making their visit permanent?" I asked giving a small smile.

"Yes my dear Isabella, well I have found a mate" she smiled widely. It was obvious how happy she was because the tension in the room disappeared. "Unfortunately, because of his status in the kingdom it means that some of the guard must come to protect him. They have insured new rulers over there which will be in contact with us to make sure their portal call is up to date." She smiled at Rosalie then Alice then me. I returned her smile. "His name is Carlisle Cullen-"

"Oh Esme that is wonderful, I have heard many great things about him." I smiled down at her and she came over taking my hands in hers.

"You are the only one it seems to feel that way" she sadly smiled but turned to finish her story with us "When I was last in the new world I was visiting old friends. I stopped by the new kingdom to see if there was any needed advise I could give them. He greatly accepted and I started to fall in love with him."

"That's all flattering Mother but you speak of some of the guard coming, which ones?" she crossed her legs sinking into her chair. "I have heard of some of the guard there and some have some…. Class but others do not."

"His sons, well his creations -" she said quickly. I knew when she said creations all hell would be released.

"Absolutely not!" she screamed but when Alice touched her arm she held her tongue. "Mother we love you very much but they can not live here, they can stay where they are needed. We will invite Carlisle here with open arms but his sons must stay far away. They will cause disruptions in the laws and punishment we have enforced over Europe" Rosalie said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Carlisle is needed with the boys and they are more than happy to move here. They are packing and coming to join us next month, just in time for the ball" she came and kissed our cheeks walking out of the room leaving just in time before Alice whipped the doors shut, with a gust of wind.

"I refuse to share!" Alice whined standing up from the throne. "I don't want a man to run! We took down the kingdom precisely for that reason men could not be trusted!" Rosalie nodded running her hands through her hair, then she got an evil look.

"I think we have been looking at this the wrong way ladies. We should open our home to them and make this the most _pleasant _experience for them" she cackled getting up and leaving the room.

Alice looked to me and we quickly moved after her. "Rosalie what do you mean?" I asked jogging to keep pace with her. She turned cupping my cheek with her hand.

"Why my little sister, I mean exactly what I mean. We will welcome them with open arms and be our true selves" she smiled and turned walking towards the royal apartments.

Alice must have realized her idea and she began to giggle in delight. Turning to me she scowled "Bella you are truly slow, we are the Hale sisters known for our beauty, powers and our _attitude,_" she smiled "Lets show them why we are know as The wind Tempest" she giggled then looking to Rose "Hell's Fury" then turning back to me "And you my dear young sister Ice Queen. Of all of us you should be the one to want boys to stay away, don't you remember?" she smiled sadly walking away.

Of course I remembered! I wiped the memory from my head and joined Rosalie in planning the event that would send the boys far away from the Hale sisters.

Sitting around the apartment drinking glasses of leopard's blood Alice had decided it was time to go shopping. Though we had been alive for four hundred years Alice still had the urge to shop. I growled at her idea but decided against staying her with my thoughts.

Alice said we needed to get gowns and clothing for when the Cullen boys came to our home. As well as being able to control the elements we held another special gift, one that we didn't like using. We had the power to influence and seduce the people around us. Though none of us liked the idea to seduce men due to the tragic events that occurred in our human lives we chose to influence the law breakers to see _things _our way.

This would be the first real time we would use the seduction ability to its full potential we would lure those boys to us and then influence them to leave without questioning our authority. We would influence Esme and Carlisle that the boys chose to leave by themselves.

Alice had managed to get the gowns and masks for our ball next month in one trip. The planner would be in later to discuss the plans for the great hall.

Because our new policy was no vampire could drink the blood of a human we were able to have human employees work for us not knowing the secrets. They after a few years of working for us we would influence them that they did not want to work for us and they would leave without the suspicion of what we are.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

**Next time on Disruption**

"**Sweet! Edward wont be a prude much longer than!" Emmett exclaimed before being met with a force sending him flying into the trees.**

"**Pig" I spat walking back to Jasper who had a smug look on his face.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Pride and Eye Candy

"Bring it tough guy" Emmett exclaimed crouching waiting for the on coming attack. I sighed turning to walk out the room receiving a growl from him. Emmett was truly a child the size of a full adult, though looking at him he would give you chills to the bone. He had short dark curly hair and the palest blue eyes, which were almost colorless. He was the shortest of my brother and I and the middle Cullen brother He was only 5'10" but the width of him still was intimidating.

"Jasper, come on you know you want too!" Emmett turned his attention to Jasper rubbing his hands together. I stopped and looked over to Jasper who was just as eager to fight. Jasper had curly blond hair, topaz eyes with flicks of blue through them. He was the youngest but the tallest of us with a height of 6'5". He was just as intimidating as Emmett but in a subtler way, he was tall and lean but had a dark look about him. He wasn't rude or violent; he was as we joked a tiny itty-bitty gay with his love of clothes and his ways of romancing a girl.

I was the oldest of my brothers. With disheveled bronze hair I was the one who stood out from our family when we were human. Emmett looked like our father but had the curly hair of our mother. Jasper looked completely like our mother, but me I was tall and lanky with hair no one could figure out how I had inherited. The only thing I had of my mother which none of my brothers had were those piercing emerald eyes. I had kept those when we had changed a constant reminder of my mother.

We had discovered that for centuries vampires had thought to have crimson red eyes. When the vampire kingdom was taken over by the Hale sisters eye colors became topaz. Jasper claimed that depending on the intensity of your powers your eye color changed to show dominance. Carlisle our creator had thought of this but dismissed it as nonsense and that everyone is unique and brought individuality to this world.

Jasper and Emmett began sparing in the middle of the large hall. I sighed closing my eyes and unleashing my power. Within seconds they had calmed down and left in opposite directions. I had the ability to control the minds of others. To place ideas in their heads changing the course that they were on.

Like me my brothers had talents. Emmett's annoyed me the greatest and he made sure to aggravate me with it. He could disappear. My thoughts on why he carried it with him was because as a human he was always hidden away from everyone, not getting involved with matters. Apparently become a vampire made him more upbeat and annoying. Besides his powers to disappear, he had super strength as well which, he also used to aggravate us.

Jasper's power was unique and no one could understand how it related to his childhood. When he touched someone he would see all the events they had ever encountered in their lives. There was no limitation to his power; he could in an instant be able to relive one of your memories within seconds.

Carlisle waked into the room calling us together. "I have amazing news boys. I have found a mate." He smiled receiving congrats from my brothers and me. "Because of her duty-"

"He said duty" Emmett giggled receiving a look from Carlisle he stopped and became attentive.

"Because of her duty to the Hale sisters we will be moving over seas to Italy"

"Wait so we're going to meet the smoking hot Hale girls. The ones who are considered the most beautiful beings on the earth Hales?" Emmett sounded shock.

"Yes those Hales. You will become apart of their family. Their creator Esme is the woman I fell in love with."

"Congrats Carlisle" I patted his shoulder walking away. Emmett and Jasper followed behind into the courtyard.

"I recently saw a picture of them, the three of them are gorgeous. The short black haired girl caught my eye. She is a true beauty." Jasper whispered to Emmett behind me showing a picture of her. I had never seen a picture of them and didn't care too, they'd be another sibling.

"Yeah well, Rosalie Hale is the girl for me, amazing body, blond hair and killer smile!" Emmett exclaimed.

"There is even another sister for Edward" Jasper laughed.

"Sweet! Edward wont be a prude much longer than!" Emmett exclaimed before being met with a force sending him flying into the trees.

"Pig" I spat walking back to Jasper who had a smug look on his face. I passed him making my way back to my room. The corridors were silent the only sound being from my feet hitting the stone floor.

I made it to my room in no time. Turning to my wall of music I searched for a piece that reflected my attitude; pissed and lonely. Though over the past two hundred years I was alive I never had a relationship. Emmett and Jasper had plenty of flings with women over the years but it was nothing more.

They were constantly teasing me for my _prudish_ ways but most time I could ignore them. If I was meant to find a mate I would when I was ready.

I mentally began to think of the things I would bring. We would probably come back to visit every so often so leaving things here would be good. I couldn't live without my music or books.

We would leave in a few weeks so there was plenty of time but the thought of leaving was nice. A change of location, I pulled a book from the shelf flipping it to a chapter called: Women of power.

A vampire published the book over five thousand years ago who had dictated the future of our kind. Below the title of the chapter there was a picture of three women. Beautiful yet intimidating, they were sitting at a throne. The blonde and black haired women were beautiful but a woman to the left looked like an angel. Her mahogany hair fell in curls over her shoulders. He lips were full and there was depth to her eyes. It felt like they were staring into my soul.

She was beautiful, I felt drawn to her in more than any women I had ever met. Letting my eyes flicker over her small frame one more I read the caption underneath.

"_The Hale sister, Isabella (left), Rosalie (middle) and Mary Alice (right) Hale took the vampire kingdom down in the 1600's starting a new generation of vampires. Making it against the law to drink the blood of a human. _

_The Hale sisters were changed at the age of 17 they felt it necessary to change the ways of life for vampires. Starting their own life style they met other clans who followed their ways until they felt it necessary to change it worldwide._

_The kingdom was taken over in 1676 they started to change Europe. Known for their beauty they were able to wind the love of people and trust. Each holding extreme powers ranging from elements of water to wind they keep order in the world._

_Throughout history they will be known as strong loved leaders._

Isabella, she was one of the women that I wanted grow to know. I couldn't wait, to meet her and sweep her off her feet. She truly deserved happiness of having someone in her life that carried for her, love her and protected her.

I realized without ever meeting the girl I was falling in love with her.

I loved Isabella…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Next time on Disruption:**

"**Excuse me miss, care to dance" Edward placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. She turned around looking into the eyes of a Greek God, all she could do was nod. Smiling he pulled her to the dance floor and took her into his arms.**

**Remember 10 reviews, I only placed this chapter up because I have friends at school who are dying to read it**

**Minimum 10 reviews for chapter 3 im serious people!**


	4. Chapter 3

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY…. I had forgotten about my stories…. No that's a lie, I didn't have any inspiration, I should keep to promised I make. So heres the third chapter, enjoy and I will try very hard to continue writing.

My other story I'll follow you into the dark I wont be finishing, its gotten to a point where I am stuck, though I will give any person the rights to the story to finish if they feel like continuing. I will finish Disruption because I have come up with an amazing plotline for you fellow Twilight fans.

xoxo

Chapter three: Ball gowns and Bow Ties

"Bella my dear sister, it's time you get you ready we have a lot of work to do to you" Alice teased from the doorway of her bathroom. Bella groaned putting her book down on the chair and walked to the double doors to see Alice had transformed her bathroom into her own torture room.

Bella rolled her eyes coming to sit in the overly large white spinning makeup chair Alice had received a couple years ago. To everyone else it was just a chair, but to Bella it was a monster. Alice started placing Bella's hair into curlers, some which would create loose curls while others tight ringlets.

When Alice was satisfied with the work done on the hair she began her attack at makeup. Applying a soft rose tone to Bella's face took away from the dark purple bruising under the eyes.

After a torturous four hours of plucking and slathering Bella fled back to the comfort of her chair picking up the tattered Withering Heights she had read over two hundred times.

Alice sighed at her sister's lack of fashion and her boyish personality. If it weren't for the dress code here she would walk around in sweatpants outside the apartment. Returning to her room of dreams Alice began to fix the spikes of her hair, curling them slightly she created a feminine look rather than her usual edgy one, which intimidated the guard.

Sighing I painted my lips a nude color with a dusk of blush over the pale skin. She was able to spend the time preparing herself because Rosalie she never had to worry about. Alice walked out to see Bella still sitting in her chair wrapped up in a blanket.

"Bella I just remembered I need to fix your nails. Come on back" Alice chirped retuning back to the room.

"No Alice there fine! I didn't bit my nails or chip the paint" she groaned refusing to go back there.

"But they don't match your dress!" she whined sticking her head back out.

"I don't care!" she mocked Alice and walked to the comfort of her room. Bella walked in to see Rosalie standing in front of the mirror studying her body.

"Rose, Put your shoes on we have to head out shortly. Apparently Alice has a list of things we need to do right be fore we get there" Bella sighed pulling the dress from the hanger. The dress was midnight blue, the top was designed as a corset causing her cleavage to more noticeable. The gown flowed out slightly and landed at her feet. The back was a lace up. Rosalie came and helped her into the dress tightening the back.

Rosalie was extremely excited for tonight due to the attention she would receive entering the room. Even though they wore masks people knew who they were. Rosalie wore a red ball gown that flowed out around her.

"Come on Bell and Rosalie the guests will be there shortly" she said coming into the room to grab shoes and masks for herself and her sisters. She wore a green gown that had the fantasy feel.

Alice mask was black with gold jewels embedded into it. The jewels traveled up the right side of the mask creating a spiral pattern as it traveled up the mask. Her shoes were gold to match the jewels.

Rosalie's mask was black also but instead of jewels embedded there was black feathers placed elegantly around the top left corner. Bella has a white mask, which had a mixture of silver and blue jewels similar to Alice's pattern but placed on both sides. Both Rosalie and Bella had black-strapped heels.

Once more checking themselves in the mirror they descended to the great room. Alice felt the need for every event to have a theme. This theme was fire and Ice. The room was filled with beautiful reds with a strong white. Hundreds of people danced and talked in the room. Alice felt the need to make a strong entrance. As we walked through the door everyone's else turned to see us.

The sisters were greeted with the upmost respect and began to mingle in the crowds.

Men were in awe while their mates smacked them for their behavior. Women envied us, their expressions left nothing to what was intended. The Hale sisters made there way down the stairs slowly, letting everyone know the status they held.

Alice and Rosalie began to move through the crowds greeting old friends. Rosalie and Alice known for their attitude were completely different in calm atmospheres, they may have scared the guards or fellow people when it came to royal business, but it was their job and they didn't want to screw it up.

Bella said her greetings to people but she felt slightly over whelmed with the turn out. She excused herself and found a quiet place to sit.

The Cullen brothers who leaned against the back of the room were in a conversation.

"Man, this is such a sick place. Imagine the fun!" Emmett smirked looking around the room. Edward shook his head in disgust as he imagined the mess he would clean up after him. He left his brothers in deep discussion about the wildlife around the castle. Walking towards the balcony he breathed in the fresh air.

He leaned over the railing and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here it was the woman who couldn't leave his mind at piece. He heard someone sigh and turned to see a woman walking out onto the balcony in a deep blue dress. Though her face was covered her was overwhelmed with the woman.

Her eyes were topaz yet the color blue was present. Her long hair fell down over her shoulders with soft ringlets. She walked over to the small bench and sighed.

She didn't notice his presence and stood up to look out over the castle walls. He stood motionless watching the moons reflection on her figure.

The beautiful Isabella Hale was in the presence of him. He for a sudden instance had the courage to approach her.

"Excuse me Miss Isabella, care to dance" Edward placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. She turned around looking into the eyes of a Greek God, all she could do was nod. Smiling he pulled her to the dance floor and took her into his arms. She felt so right against him, he swept her up into a waltz dance swinging her delicately around the room.

"You can call me Bella, Isabella is to formal for my taste"

"Bella suits you and your exquisite beauty" Edward spoke twirling her. Hiding her face from his gaze she murmered under her breath.

"No not beauty, just plain"

"You'll never be plain, its not an option when your one of us" he smiled tightening his hold on her. "Besides to me you couldn't have been plain even in your life as a human." He placed of loose hair behind her ear. As his fingertips touched her face a spark traveled through his body as if his heart jumped with the sudden closeness they shared. He pulled her closer and the music changed into a beautiful waltz.

"Clearly you know who I am, what shall I call you?" she looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Edward" he stated simply. He had no wanted to say his last name knowing as soon as she heard it the perfect peace he felt would be broken.

Bella studied his face for a moment before smiling, "Edward suits you" and they continued dancing.

"Hey Jasper there's Rosalie. Think I got a shot?" Emmett asked looking over to Rose who was in discussion with a guest.

Jasper snorted "Yeah Em, give her the Cullen charm" he laughed patting his back. Muttering to himself "And when she turns you into burnt charcoal you'll never live it down."

Walking through the crowds he felt a small poke in his back turning he saw a small woman with short black hair. Recognizing her right away he smiled at her.

"You've kept me waiting" she pouted crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry ma'am" he said pulling up his thick southern accent. Pulling his hand she pulled him to the dance floor. Jasper noted the grace in her walk and smiled in satisfaction.

He began to dance with her they way Edward had and felt at peace. When the song ended he bowed deeply to her. When he heard a soft giggle escape her lips he could have sworn his heart leapt.

"Thank you for this dance…?"

"Jasper" I finished placing a small kiss on her hand.

"We'll Jasper I feel over whelmed by all the people would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Nodding he followed her into the dark, hypnotized by her beauty.

Rosalie watched as her two sisters enjoyed their dance with the two strangers. Sighing she retracted to the corner of the room to view the evenings events. Wishing someone would whisk her away from reality. A night of meaningless adventure, as if angles answered her preys a large figured approached her.

"Miss Rosalie, care to have company?" he asks lifting her hand and kissing it tenderly. Noticing her shocked expression he retracted his lips and stood up "I'm sorry for imposing" turning away he felt her hand grasp his forearm.

"No your not imposing" Rosalie smiled pointing to the spot next to her inviting him to sit. Sighing as he settled down next to her met her gaze.

"My name is Emmett" he said charmingly as he focused his attention on her lips. Such lush he thought, to touch them, to taste them would be divine. Shaking the through from his head he struck a conversation with her.

"If you host such grand balls why sit in the back? With a beauty such as yours you should be the center of the ball" he smiled as he looked on seeing Edward and Bella dancing.

"It's a duty, part of the job, what better way to make alliances and friends then a ball? I was looking forward to it but it seems tonight wasn't as much fun as I anticipated" she said looking into the crowds. "It also makes my sisters happy, look at my sister Bella the one in the blue dress, I haven't seen her so happy in years to be surrounded by a man, she had a mate about forty years ago who only was with her to gain power. He tried to destroy my sister's and I bound. She never got over it, and to see her smiling and laughing freely with a man it's amazing" she leaned back.

"You truly care for your sisters" he admired "But what about you? You're sitting here alone with no mate"

"My life has been to destroyed to have a mate. My human life has many faults that haven't been forgotten" Rosalie stated simply with no emotion.

"An eternity of being alone cant be enjoyable? You deserve someone" he takes her hands into his. "Care to join me for a walk? Twilight is the most beautiful time"

Smiling Rosalie rose pulling him along towards the garden. "Perhaps one day I may find a mate Emmett" she smiled tangling her fingers with his.

**Here are links to the dresses**

Rosalie dress:

..html

Alice dress:

.uk/resources/_wsb_317x425_

Bella dress:

.uk/wp-content/pimages/style15_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meet and Greet? Maybe Not…. (Alice POV)

Jasper, he was who I was waiting for. The tall frame and blonde hair were now memorized into the back of my eyelids. His voice and sent still lingered in the air as I know sit with my sisters in the apartment. Bella twirled her heels in her hands laying over the arm rest while Rosalie bit back giggles no doubt thinking of the dark haired stranger she met at the ball.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" Bella said faintly I almost would have missed it if it wasn't dead silent in the room.

"Probably not, it was too good to be true, besides we have a kingdom to rule and newly acquired _brothers_" she sneered.

"Rosalie you cant know that" I scolded turning back to Bella "I am positive we will see them again" I smiled thinking back to the garden walk with Jasper.

"_Alice, I have something to say, I have to say it if this is going to work" he frowned taking my hands tighter in his leading me off the pathway._

"_Jasper whatever it is it will be fine" I smiled in reassurance._

_Taking a deep breath "My name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen"_

"_You're a Cullen" That's all I could say, breaking in laughter suddenly "That's funny Jasper you had be for a second, but next time you want to impersonate a immature, self centered man, you have to act and look the part" smiling I looked him up and down "Clearly you don't"_

"_Alice I'm telling you the truth, I wouldn't lie to you. Yes my brothers and I are seen as immature most days but that's because we are ourselves, but we are also confident, hardworking and reliable. But most importantly we have feelings and we can love tenderly" He spoke softly._

"_Your truly a Cullen? I whispered. He nodded. I smiled and reached to kiss his lips. "Then you won't promise to leave for a very long time?"_

"_Never" he vowed._

"Ladies why don't we get dressed and walk around the courtyard before then Cullen's arrive" I suggested rising from the sofa walking towards my bed chamber. _This had better work_ I thought picking out clothes and then left to pick out Bella's. I placed a simple silk white sundress and black cardigan on and proceeded to find Bella a pair of fitted jeans, a talk top and a white cute cardigan, since it wasn't a royal duty day clothes were casual.

Moaning Bella changed into her clothes rather wishing she could wear the sweatpants she had stored in the closet. Rosalie threw on jeans and a fitted black sweater with a red belt across the waist. We were ready, taking a deep breath we walked out into a for sure battle field.

Walking around the courtyard we discussed the three "strangers" we encountered the earlier night.

"He was gorgeous, and sensitive, he had more to him that met the eye! I swear with a single kiss he could make my heart beat again. I loved his smile and his dimples. He said the sweetest things to me, not once questioning my motives for being alone, I bet if he was still here I would in a heartbeat ask him to be my mate! Bella, Alice for once I feel so alive" Rose threw her hands up and laughed. I smiled then frowned waiting for her to realize he may be the man she wont want in the end.

"What about you Bella, how was your night with Edward?" I asked smiling.

"It was really nice, we just danced and talked nothing more" her face looked to the ground in embarrassment, I was sure there was more to Bella's night then she lead on.

We walked around the fountain once more before settling down on the stone bench. It was almost time for the boys to meet us. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned to see Jasper, Emmett and Edward walking to us with nothing but happiness glowing in their eyes.

"Girls we have company" I smiled pointing behind me.

"Ladies" Jasper nodded giving a little bow. Smiling they took their places around our little gathering. Squeezing my hand Jasper reassured me of this plan; hopping things would work for the best. If not I wouldn't denial my feelings for Jasper but instead I hoped this would work because to loose my sisters respect was something I didn't want.

"Bella" Edward smiled down at her before taking a spot next to her.

"Edward" she acknowledged placing a small hand on his leg. I looked to Rosalie who stared at Emmett.

"When do you guys leave?" she asked solemnly.

Emmett almost replied when Esme and a man with blond hair came into the courtyard. "Ladies I already see you have met my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen" he smiled settling on a bench opposite of mine.

Within moments realization on Bella and Rosalie's face became clear.

"You're a Cullen?" Rosalie sneered. Bella shook her head muttering something about to good to be true.

"Yes Rose" Emmett began walking closer to Rose.

"Don't call me Rose only family does, your not family" she snapped. "Stay away from me and the rest of you from my sisters, we have been through to much to be played. Bella, Alice come!" she hollered before walking away. Bella sniffled and followed without a word.

"Alice, stay please" Jasper spoke.

"I have to go" before leaving I turned to Edward and Emmett "Give them time, I know your not at fault. They have issues to resolve give them time and they will come running I swear. Jasper, I will see you later" I smiled before running off to Bella and Rosalie.

I ran back to the apartment "Bella, Rosa-"

"They cant stay, if they wont leave voluntarily then we will do it by force" Rose stated pacing the room.

"Rose, there not that bad"

"Don't give me that! Your either with us or against us!" Rose yelled glaring at me "Choose!"

"Bella?" I pleaded, she sat in the corner.

"Alice I cant, at least not now" she spoke.


End file.
